Universo Alterno
by Lucy3215
Summary: Esta es una historia un poco cambiada en cuando a la cronología de los hechos en DGZ, así mismo le agregamos el hecho de que el planeta Vegita jamas fue tomado por Freezer y bueno, ustedes se darán cuenta de los cambios que sufrió esta historia. También menciono que esto es totalmente de mi autoria, por cualquier comentario que pueda suscitarse... espero que les guste D
1. Introducción

Todo se inicia cuando en la tierra despiertan unos poderosos androides creados por el doctor Maki-gero, el cual era uno de los científicos más renombrados antes de que se fuera a trabajar para la patrulla roja (RR). Poco a poco las ciudades del planeta van siendo devastadas por estas infernales creaciones, solo unos guerreros son lo suficientemente valientes para poder enfrentarse a ellos, desgraciadamente uno a uno van perdiendo la batalla y, la vida. En desesperación, un grupo de amigos sale en búsqueda de las legendarias esferas del dragón las cuales, según la leyenda, son capases de concederte 3 deseos, desafortunadamente estas esferas solo se encuentran en el lejano planeta Namekusei. Bulma junto a sus amigos, Krillin y Gohan se embarcan en la búsqueda a través del espacio, cada uno con un deseo por cumplir, pero con una meta en común… destruir a los androides que les han arrebatado la vida tranquila que llevaban en compañía de sus seres queridos.

¿Qué aventuras les deparara el espacio?, ¿Con qué personajes se encontraran en el camino?...


	2. Despegue Hacia Lo Desconocido

Era de noche, la única manera de poder salir del planeta era cuando el fuego del despegue se confundía con las explosiones ocurridas a escasos kilómetros de donde alguna vez la corporación capsula era uno de los negocios más poderosos y prestigiosos del planeta. Es así que nuestro trío parte hacia lo desconocido, manteniendo dentro de su corazón la esperanza de alguna vez regresar y encontrar su planeta tal y como era antes de que la pesadilla, como ellos le llamaban a ese par de androides aparecieran para matar a todos en el planeta al por mayor.

-Muy bien muchachos, las cosas ya están listas, será mejor que se abrochen sus cinturones- dijo Bulma a Krillin y ha Gohan.

-Si- respondió el pequeño, mientras que Krillin simplemente se limitó a hacer la acción de ponerse el cinturón.

Bulma encendió la nave que con muchos esfuerzos había terminado, puesto que trabajaba en secreto bajo los laboratorios de la corporación ya destruida, la más mínima sospecha de lo que se hacía ahí abajo, podría causar su propia muerte y la de sus amigos, no solo por los androides, sino por las personas que deseosas de salir de ese infierno podría cometer las más terribles atrocidades. Unas explosiones a lo lejos le sirvieron de escudo para el ruido del despegue y es así como salieron rápidamente hacia el espacio.

-Bien chicos, hemos salido… ahora fijare las coordenadas para Namekusei- dijo Bulma tecleando la computadora maestre de la nave- Estaremos aterrizando dentro de 6 días, así que por lo pronto a descansar.

-Oye Bulma- dijo el pequeño Gohan, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón- y crees que las esferas nos puedan ayudar a revivir a…- no pudo terminar la frase debido a la carga emocional que tenía sobre su pecho.

- Ya Gohan, no te preocupes… claro que lo podremos revivir… será como si nada de esto hubiera pasado- dijo Krillin, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro del chico para calmarlo.

-Así es, no te preocupes por nada… vamos a dormir un rato- dijo Bulma. Esta les dio un pequeño recorrido por la nave, mostrándole sus habitaciones, baños, comedor, etc. Esto de viajar lo sabía hacer y con todas las comodidades.

Pasaron los días, pero mientras dormían una noche, sonó la alarma. Rápidamente se despertaron y Bulma tomo los controles de la nave, al parecer había entrado en una lluvia de meteoritos los cuales ponían en grave peligro a la nave.

-¡Sujétense chicos! Esto se pondrá algo feo- dijo Bulma mientras acomodaba su cinturón. Rápidamente Gohan y Krillin se acomodaron en sus lugares y se pusieron los cinturones.

La lluvia de meteoritos era tan grande que se les dificultaban el esquivarlos, de pronto varios de ellos golpearon gravemente el casco de la nave, debían parar en algún planeta para repararlo o jamás llegarían a su destino ni podrían volver a su planeta.

-Hay un planeta como a 8 kilómetros, tendremos que descender ahí para poder reparar la nave… ¡Sujétense!- con muchas dificultades y logrando mantener el control de la nave viajaron hacía ese planeta de aspecto rojizo, el aterrizaje no fue nada sencillo, pero lograron llegar a la superficie.

Bulma comprobó que la atmosfera tuviera oxigeno antes de poder descender de la nave y poder repararla. Las condiciones del planeta eran las idóneas para mantener vida, bueno al menos por el oxígeno. Descendieron para evaluar cuánto daño había recibido la nave.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito un hombre robusto, alto, calvo y con una especie de armadura. De la nada comenzaron a salir y a rodearlos más hombres de diferentes complexiones, pero todos con la misma característica en común, tenía una cabellera color negro azabache.- ¡Identifíquense!

- Amm…- dijo con muchas dificultades Gohan, rápidamente Krillin se puso delante de el para poder protegerlo.

-He dicho que se identifiquen, no tienen permiso para aterrizar en este planeta- dijo aquel hombre calvo.

-Nuestra nave fue dañada en una lluvia de meteoritos, no tuvimos alternativa- dijo Bulma con voz decidida, no era posible que por eso les hicieran algún daño.

-Con que esas tenemos eh…- dijo el hombre y volteo a ver a unos sujetos- arréstenlos y lleven a los chicos a las celdas… en cuanto a la mujer, llévenla ante el consejo, ellos sabrán que hacer con los intrusos.

- Queeee! Aléjense! No!- Bulma forcejeaba mientras los hombres la separaban de sus amigos y los llevaban por caminos distintos.

-Bulma!- Grito Krillin pero fue golpeado y dejado inconsciente por uno de los hombres que lo llevaban. Mientras tanto a Bulma le taparon los ojos para que no mirara el camino por el que la llevaban, así si lograba escapar no recordaría qué camino tomar.


	3. El juicio

_Muchas gracias por sus review's me da mucho gusto que esta historia les este gustando y, que sobre todo, la estén disfrutando al leerla tanto como yo la estoy disfrutando al escribirla! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo._

* * *

Para Bulma paso una eternidad entre donde se encontraban hasta donde ella creía que la habían llevado, el camino era una tortura puesto que había subidas, bajadas, peñascos, riscos, montañas… oh al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, en realidad la llevaban por el camino más largo para que se perdiera aún más.

Sintió como subieron unas escaleras que, para su juicio y teniendo según ella una muy buena condición física, se le hicieron demasiado largas y cansadas. Por fin llegaron a una habitación donde le quitaron la venda de los ojos y se pudo percatar que era de colores neutros en su mayoría: negros, rojos y uno que otro gris, también había un grupo de hombres, con características diferentes, unos tenían distinto color de cabello, otros el color de piel, etc.

-Nappa, que gusto que hallas vuelto… -dijo uno de los más ancianos de color verde mientras se acercaba al grupo donde estaba Bulma amarrada de las muñecas- así que los pudiste capturar eh…

-Así es mi querido Argo, el rey estará más que complacido con lo que confiscamos… -dijo Nappa, mientras lo saludaba- ahora mismo están llevando la nave al hangar.

- Bien, ordenare que los científicos la comiencen a investigar- Argo volteo hacia donde se encontraba Bulma- Creí que los prisioneros estaban siendo llevados a las celdas del sótano…

-Efectivamente Argo, pero…- Nappa se acercó más a Argo y le susurro- Creo que esta terrícola es la que fabrico esa nave, no se llámalo intuición, pero creo que deberías interrogarla primero…

-Mmmm… Me parece bien y sino, también puede fungir como una de las esclavas que atienden al rey, por cierto- hizo un ademan para que uno de los soldados se acercara a el- Avísale al rey de lo sucedido y dile que si gusta puede estar presente en el interrogatorio.

El soldado hizo una ligera reverencia y salió del salón, mientras que el anciano al que llamaban Argo se acercó a sus compañeros con los que estaba cuando recién entraron a la habitación.

-Diablos, esto no me suena nada bien…-Pensó Bulma con una revoltura de sentimientos, agachando el rostro y la mirada- y pensar que todo el trabajo que nos costó salir de la tierra se haya venido abajo por un estúpido error…

-Oye tú, camina!- Nappa obligo a salir de sus pensamientos a Bulma y la arrastro hasta una mesa donde la puso frente a ella, sentados estaban todos los demás ancianos de colores y cabellos raros que había visto.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, el Rey estaba frente a la ventana mientras estaba pensativo.

-mmh, este planeta está en decadencia- pensaba el Rey Vegeta con su típica pose de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados- Necesito hacer cambios para que mi raza pueda subsistir…

Se escuchó que tocaron la puerta sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

-Que quieren?!,dije específicamente que no quería ser molestado – grito Vegeta sin moverse de su postura y lugar.

-Lo… Lo lamento Alteza, pero el consejo lo solicita en la sala de juntas…-dijo el soldado detrás de la puerta

-aarrgg… como osan molestarme con esas estupideces…- murmuro mientras abrió los ojos y se acercaba a la puerta, la abrió de golpe- Diles que no molesten, ellos ya saben perfectamente cuales son las reglas para este tipo de acontecimientos… acaso ya les dio demencia senil?!

-am… lo sabemos Alteza, pero…- dijo el soldado con voz temerosa

-Alteza…-Dijo un soldado que se acercaba a ellos, era alto con cabellera larga color negro- Vegeta, tal vez esto te interese…- le murmuro al oído y le dio un expediente.

-Pero que…?- dijo Vegeta al abrir el expediente y leer un poco del contenido, se sorprendió al leer los datos recabados por los científicos al estar examinando la nave que llevaron al hangar. Se aclaró la voz y volteo a ver al soldado de cabellera larga- Es esto cierto?

-Efectivamente- dijo Raditz, después volteo con el soldado- Ya puedes retirarte, yo me encargare a partir de aquí.

-Sí, señor- dijo el soldado y se alejó. Vegeta siguió revisando los documentos que contenía el expediente.

-Así que son tres los tripulantes… terrícolas, no es así?- dijo Vegeta.

-Dos de ellos están en los calabozos, mientras que el tercero esta con el consejo para ser enjuiciado… creo que esos viejos también conocen esta información y tal vez, un poco más… es por eso que quieren que usted interfiera- dijo Raditz mientras le hacía un ademan para que se encaminaran hacia la sala de juntas, Vegeta se encamino con el expediente en la mano.

Cabe mencionar que Vegeta le era muy fiel a un dicho: "mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos mantenlos aún más cerca", este era el caso de Nappa y Raditz, que si bien confiaba un poco en este último. Por fin llegaron a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-Entra y diles que te mande en representación, yo estaré aquí escuchando e intervendré cuando lo crea conveniente- le dijo Vegeta a Raditz.

-De acuerdo Alteza- Dijo Raditz entrando en la habitación y dejando un poco abierta la puerta para que Vegeta pudiera escuchar con más claridad, aunque no era del todo necesaria, la raza Sayajin eran conocidos por tener unos sentidos muy agudos y desarrollados.

-Raditz, que haces aquí?- pregunto Nappa, quien estaba al lado de Bulma custodiándola.

-El rey me manda en su representación, unos asuntos se le han interpuesto- dijo Raditz acercándose al grupo.

-Bueno, espero que no sean asuntos de gravedad- dijo el anciano de color- comencemos con el juicio a esta terrícola, como bien sabemos la ley del planeta Vegita es muy clara…este tipo de actos se castiga con la muerte de los intrusos, sin embargo, como estamos en un juicio, te daremos oportunidad de que te defiendas y expliques tu versión de los hechos.- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Bulma- Ahora, puedes hablar terrícola.

-Bueno, provengo del planeta tierra…- trago saliva y se aclaró la voz para sonar segura de las palabras que iba a decir, aunque la verdad ni ella misma sabía si mencionar o no a las esferas del dragón.

Vegeta estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo sucedido, pero inexplicablemente al escuchar que se trataba de una mujer se le erizo la piel.

-Nuestra partida del planeta tierra fue por razones de vida o muerte, para nuestra mala suerte fuimos sorprendidos por una lluvia de meteros mientras descansábamos, nuestra nave recibió un gran daño que pudo habernos dejado varados en el espacio exterior, así que tome la rápida decisión de aterrizar en este planeta para poder repararla, sin embargo… jamás considere que estuviera habitado, dadas las características de su atmosfera…- continuaba Bulma.

Ha Vegeta le llamo la atención la parte de su discurso en la que mencionaba que sus circunstancias eran de "vida o muerte", eso despertó en él una cierta curiosidad, así que decidió intervenir para poder interrogarla en privado, no confiaba en el consejo para este tipo de cuestiones.

-Señores, veo que han comenzado con el juicio- dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba a los miembros del consejo. Bulma volteo a verlo y se sorprendió, en realidad por como hablaban y se referían al rey, ella pensaba que era una persona más "adulta" por no decir vieja.-Me gustaría continuar con el interrogatorio… en privado.

Se levantó enojado y tirando su silla hacia atrás uno de los ancianos. –Esto es inaudito, no puede hacer eso! Los juicios siempre son en presencia del consejo!

-Ya cállate! Dije que realizaría el interrogatorio, no el juicio… además, por lo que he escuchado, no encuentro aun razones suficientes como para declararlos culpables y sentenciarlos a muerte…- volteo con Raditz- Llévala a mi estudio.

-Señor- dijo Raditz haciendo una semi reverencia, tomo a Bulma por el brazo y se la llevo.

-Rey Vegeta, esto es inaudito! A caso no sabe que todo esto lo hacemos por el bien del reino y del planeta… los intrusos pueden alterar el equilibrio del planeta- dijo el anciano de color que estaba de pie.

-Bah! Ustedes y sus pensamientos anticuados… estoy pensando seriamente el cambiar las leyes y reglas del reino y ustedes… serán lo primero que desaparezca- esto último lo dijo dándoles una media sonrisa, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con rumbo a su estudio dejando al grupo con cara de enojo y miedo ante la revelación.


	4. Intercambio de Información

Bulma estaba siendo acompañada por este hombre hacia el estudio del rey, pero ella solo pensaba en lo atractivo e intimidante que le había parecido y a su vez, pensaba en cómo salir de toda esa situación, poder rescatar a sus amigos y salir cuanto antes de ese planeta, puesto que todo este embrollo nunca estuvo dentro de los planes. Además se sentía culpable de estar pensando así con respecto al rey, puesto que su amado Yamsha había sido asesinado y tan solo había pasado 1 año de ese acontecimiento, lo único que la animaba era que pronto acabaría toda esta pesadilla y podrían continuar con sus planes de casarse y formar una familia juntos.

Pronto llegaron al estudio, de nuevo las mismas tonalidades neutras, parecía que estos Sayajin's no tenían sentido de la decoración. Raditz la encamino hacia uno de los sillones del centro, no paso mucho tiempo para que Vegeta apareciera, le indico a Raditz que saliera y éste así lo hizo dejándolos solos en la gran habitación.

-Si necesitas algo, siéntete en la libertad de solicitarlo- dijo Vegeta sentándose en un sillón individual al frente de donde estaba Bulma.

-Gracias, pero así estoy bien…- dijo removiéndose en el sillón, ciertamente este hombre la ponía muy incómoda.- Aunque… quisiera saber cómo están mis amigos?

-ah… ellos están bien, no te preocupes- dijo Vegeta dejando el folder en la mesa que tenía al lado del sillón.- ahora vas a contestarme unas preguntas y quiero que me digas la verdad, sino…

-No tengo porque mentirle- dijo Bulma ofendida, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase- Así que… adelante, pregunte lo que quiera…

Esto sorprendió a Vegeta, la fuerza y la decisión al contestarle de esta terrícola lo tenían fascinado, además del hecho de que nadie… absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirlo o al menos, nadie que estuviera aún con vida.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame porque salieron de su planeta? … qué es eso de "vida o muerte"?- dijo Vegeta tranquilamente, acomodándose mejor en el sillón- ah… y que sea la última vez que me interrumpes, está claro!

- lo… lo lamento…- dijo Bulma sonrojándose y agachando la mirada- bueno, todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 3 años, un científico maligno llamado Maki-gero quien trabajaba más tiempo atrás para una organización llamada la patrulla roja, uno de mis amigos cuando era niño los derroto y pensamos que todo esto había terminado en aquellos momentos, pero no fue así… durante todo este tiempo construyo unos androides para vengarse de la humanidad y sobre todo, de mi amigo… ahora, todos han muerto en la batalla y no hay nadie quien pueda detenerlos… - suspiro al terminar de relatar.

-Todos? Es decir que había más guerreros en tu planeta además de tu amigo?

-Si, en total eran 5, de los cuales ahora solo quedan los que venían conmigo… - su voz se entrecorto al recordar las muertes de cada uno de ellos- uno de los que murieron era del planeta namekusei el cual estaba fusionado con kamisama el cual es el creador de las… -guardo silencio y trago saliva si, había jurado que diría la verdad, pero no tenía por qué contar esa parte de la historia, o si?

-Qué es lo que creó?- pregunto curioso ante la reacción de la terrícola y a la vez divertido por las caras que hacía. Bulma suspiro y continúo con su relato.

- Él es el creador de las esferas del dragón, pero ahora que está muerto… las esferas ya no se pueden utilizar, es por eso que vamos para el planeta namek.- dijo y volteo a verlo a los ojos.

-Háblame de las esferas del dragón que mencionas

- mm.. Son en total 7 y si las reúnes puedes llamar a Sheng Long, él te concederá 3 deseos

-Y cuáles son los deseos que le van a pedir?

-Que destruya a los androides, reconstruya la tierra y reviva a la gente que ha muerto a manos de los androides

Vegeta se puso de pie y se paró en frente de la ventana pensativo, toda esta información era nueva y por supuesto que no la compartiría con los miembros del consejo, tenía que idear un plan rápidamente, pero aun no encontraba razones suficientes como para poder inventar una excusa para retener a los visitantes.

-Por último, dime quien construyo la nave en la que viajaban?-dijo sin voltear a verla.

-Yo señor…- Vegeta volteo a verla con ojos de sorpresa

-Ciertamente no tienes pinta de científico y mucho menos de mecánica

-Ya le dije que no tengo porque mentir- dijo Bulma frunciendo el ceño, lo cual la hacía verse muy graciosa. Vegeta rio un poco- …Que le causa gracia?

-Tu cara… además del hecho de que sé que no me estas mintiendo.- volteó de nuevo para la ventana, pensativo, sabía que ese tipo de tecnología lo necesitaba en su planeta, pero… como retenerla?- Te ofreceré un trato… puedes arreglar tu nave, ir al planeta Namek, regresar a la tierra, tomar tus cosas y regresar a este planeta para vivir aquí por lo que te reste de vida… o puedes morir aquí mismo y ahora, todo este viaje habrá sido en vano, tú decides

Bulma sintió como un balde de agua fría la noticia del supuesto trato, ¿porque? Se preguntaba, él tenía razón… todo el esfuerzo, las noches construyendo la nave, los preparativos, sus planes, su futuro… todo para nada si se rehusaba a aceptar.

-Lo… lo hare- dijo con la voz entre cortada por los sentimientos encontrados que justo ahora estaba teniendo, agacho la cabeza para que no la mirara con los ojos llorosos.

-Bien, sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta- volteo a verla y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Ven, vamos a que comiences a reparar tu nave.-Bulma le tomo la mano pero aún no lo volteaba a ver, estaba ensimismada.- ah… hay otra cosa… los acompañare durante el viaje.

-Quiere asegurarse de que cumpliré con mi palabra?... no se preocupe que jamás he faltado a ninguna promesa- dijo Bulma mientras caminaba al lado del Rey hacia la salida.


	5. Intermediario

Hola, les ofresco mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, por diversas situaciones no habia podido acceder a internet, sin embargo aqui esta el producto, espero que les agrade asi como los ateriores. Tambien cabe mencionar que en este capitulo esta un personaje que no es de mi autoria, su nombre es Eita y es de autoria de jorgecr72, es un amigo escritor que tambien tiene unas muy buenas historias ;) se las recomiendo. Bueno, sin mas prehambulo... aqui esta.

* * *

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta los hangares, pero Vegeta pensaba en que excusa les daría a los del consejo para anunciarles que abandonaría el planeta y, sobre todo, con los que debería haber sentenciado a muerte.

Mientras tanto unas décadas hacia un futuro no muy remoto, un joven de cabellera blanca y anteojos rebuscaba cierta información en un libro grande y de aspecto viejo.

-Donde podrá estar?!...- murmuraba mientras pasaba hoja tras hoja, hasta que por fin se detuvo-Aquí esta!- de pronto se escucharon unos pasos y cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de la habitación donde este misterioso muchacho se encontraba.

Rápidamente el muchacho leyó un escrito del libro y bajo sus pies se formó un triqueta con un sol, una luna y una estrella; en el centro las letra entrelazadas las cuales pertenecían a sus apellidos, de pronto desapareció al mismo momento en el que la puerta de la habitación comenzaba a abrirse.

-Eita… Estas aquí?- dijo Bulma de un futuro o muy distante mientras se asomaba por la puerta- mmm… este niño, a donde se habrá metido?- cerro la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Vegeta, en un presente, Vegeta y Bulma ya habían llegado a los hangares donde se encontraba la nave lista para ser reparada, junto con herramientas y materiales que posiblemente pudiera necesitar Bulma, Vegeta había previsto todo este tipo de detalles, puesto que no quería que ella saliera de esa habitación o que cruzara palabras con algún otro Sayajin.

-Bien, aquí tienes los materiales que puedes necesitar y las herramientas para que repares tu nave- dijo Vegeta haciendo mención de las cosas al lado de la nave, posteriormente comenzó a quitarse el rastreador, le hizo algunos ajustes y se lo ofreció a Bulma- Toma, esto nos mantendrá comunicados por si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo presionas este botón y listo, yo tendré otro en la misma frecuencia.

Bulma lo acepto y se lo coloco tal como lo tenía el soberado anteriormente- Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, está claro?-Bulma asintió con la cabeza un tanto sonrojada- Bien, te dejo para que trabajes- dijo esto y se encamino hacia la salida.

Tan pronto salió Vegeta de la habitación la chica volvió de sus pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en por qué el rey estaba siendo tan amable con ella, rápidamente descarto las ideas románticas- "Vamos Bulma, en serio? Solo es amable porque le servirás para reparar su tecnología y solo para eso te quiere tener contenta" – se reprimió a sí misma.

Mientras tanto Vegeta iba muy pensativo por los pasillos hacia la sala del trono, no podía sacarse de la mente la conversación que tuvo con la terrícola, algo en ella lo hacía sentirse… bien, relajado, podía ser él mismo sin la necesidad de tener siempre la careta de rudeza para infligir respeto.

Justo en ese mismo instante, en la parte más profunda del hangar apareció la triqueta y apareció Eita, el muchacho que venia del futuro con una misión importante a su punto de vista.

-Bien, al parecer llegue justo a tiempo, primero hablare con mi tía… ella será más fácil de convencer- murmuro para sí mismo mientras caminaba y se ponía una bata de las del laboratorio que estaban tiradas cerca de él.

Bulma por su parte estaba revisando algunos cables con ayuda de las computadoras cuando sintió que una presencia se acercaba por sus espaldas, volteo espantada.

-Oh tranquila! No quise asustarte!- Dijo Eita sacudiendo los brazos- Me ordenaron que te ayudara en lo que necesitaras!

-… e-está bien… cómo te llamas?- dijo Bulma tranquilizándose

-Eita… y tú?-dijo el chico acomodándose los anteojos y tomando algunas herramientas

-Bulma… oye, tú no eres un Sayajin verdad?-dijo volteando a la computadora

-am… no, y por lo visto tu tampoco lo eres… de dónde vienes?- dijo el chico acercándose a la computadora donde estaba Bulma

-ah pues soy de la tierra, la conoces?-Dijo Bulma sonriéndole y mirándolo de reojo

-Por extraño que te parezca… si, la conozco- dijo Eita sonriéndole de regreso

-Por cierto, que edad tienes… pareces demasiado joven como para que seas un científico… la mayoría que he visto aquí son ancianos- dijo Bulma volteando a verlo con las manos cruzadas.

-… pues si lo soy… además, vamos a reparar tu nave o me vas a interrogar…- dijo Eita nerviosamente.

-mmm… está bien- se volteó de nuevo a revisar los datos en la computadora

-por cierto… de la tierra hasta aquí es un largo viaje…como es que llegaste aquí?- dijo Eita tratando de sacar platica

-jajá creí que los interrogatorios estaban de más… - Eita se sonrojo- Esta bien, te lo contare…- Bulma le platico su historia- y en resumen… después de hacer todo eso, tengo que regresar a este planeta- lo último lo dijo con pesar

- es una historia muy triste…porque no hablas con el rey, tal vez si le explicas él te podría ayudar y solo tenerte aquí por cierto periodo de tiempo, no de por vida…

-no lo creo, aquí todos hacen lo que él manda…

-lo sé, pero él también tiene sentimientos… has que entienda el cómo te sientes

-mmm…. No lo sé…parece ser frio y controlador solamente…

-dices que en este viaje él los acompañara, no es así?

-sí, porque?

- puedes utilizar este tiempo para irlo convenciendo… tal vez hasta lo conozcas mejor y no sea lo que aparenta…

-jajá tanto trabajar te está haciendo daño pequeño!- Sonó una alarma

-ah… ya me tengo que ir, me están llamando para hacer… otras cosas

-mmm... bueno, fue un gusto platicar contigo Eita- Le dijo abrazándolo

-Igualmente Bulma… y espero que tomes en cuenta mi consejo… conócelo, no es lo que aparenta ser, puede ser que tu felicidad dependa de ello…- dijo murmurándole al oído, se separó de ella y se fue corriendo.

-… mi felicidad… mis padres…- se quedó pensativa la chica.

Eita iba corriendo por los pasillos del palacio en dirección a la sala del trono, donde sabía que el rey estaría a solas y podría hablar con el… pero, qué le diría? Cuál sería su excusa para entrar así como si nada?, se quedó parado enfrente de la gran puerta pensando… "comida", pronto se encamino hacia la cocina y tomo algunos platillos, los puso en un carrito y se encamino con las tranquilidad, ahora tenía una excelente excusa y podría hasta provocar un ligero encuentro entre aquellos dos. Toco la puerta.

-Qué quieren?- gruñeron desde adentro

-señor, la comida esta lista- dijo Eita nervioso porque conocería a su tio del que tanto había escuchado

-yo no ordene nada, retírate sabandija- dijeron desde adentro

-diablos, según los relatos mi tio nunca rechazaba una comida...mmm… esto será más difícil..- pensó Eita- am.. señor, entonces puedo llevársela a la terrícola que está reparando la nave, sé que lleva bastante tiempo y no ha…- no termino la frase cuando la puerta sorpresivamente se abrió mostrando al rey con el ceño fruncido

-Asi que no ha solicitado alimentos eh…-murmuro-mete esa maldita comida y acomoda la mesa, después quiero que vayas por esa testaruda terrícola y la traigas para que coma algo…- Eita sonrió para sus adentros, hizo una reverencia y entro con el carrito haciendo lo que se le había ordenado.


	6. La cena

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;) POR EL MOMENTO ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA APARICION DEL PERSONAJE DE EITA, PERO PRONTO LO VOLVEREMOS A VER, NO SE PONGAN TRISTES.. COMO YA LES DIJE, ES UN PERSONAJE DE UN MUY BUEN AMIGO.. AM... TAMBIEN LES COMENTO QUE TIENE UNA ESCENA MEDIO PICANTE PARA LOS QUE SEAN MENORES DE EDAD... MUCHO OJO!... EN FIN, DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

Tan pronto Eita termino de preparar la mesa con la cena servida se trasladó hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, esperando aceptara la invitación del rey a cenar.

-Espero que mi tía acepte, es medio testaruda en este tipo de cuestiones…-pendo Eita mientras se acercaba a Bulma- ah... Hola de nuevo

-Hola Eita! Vienes a ayudarme de nuevo?- dijo Bulma volteando a verlo un poco sucia y llena de grasa

-ja de hecho no, vengo de parte del rey, él quiere que lo acompañes a cenar, descanses un poco y después continúes arreglando tu nave- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! NO! De ninguna manera cenare con ese tipo, está loco o se le zafó un tornillo?!

-mmm… no me digas que no tienes hambre?- pregunto Eita cruzándose de brazos conociendo muy bien la respuesta

-Pues claro que tengo hambre! Pero prefiero morir de inanición a cenar con ese bárbaro insensible

-Vamos, acepta! Tienes que comer algo y descansar… los excesos no son buenos, además…- Eita puso unos ojos tiernos que nadie se le había resistido antes- si no aceptas… me van a castigar

-aaahhh- suspira Bulma y cierra los ojos resignada-… está bien, tu ganas… a donde tengo que ir?

Eita rápidamente le explico hacia donde tenía que dirigirse, Bulma a regañadientes siguió las instrucciones del pequeño y se fue en búsqueda de la habitación.

-Me parece absurdo que tenga que cenar con este tipo tan insoportable- iba murmurando Bulma entre dientes, justo en ese momento ocurre un apagón en el palacio- aahh esto no puede estar pasando!

Mientras tanto en los hangares, Eita había descompuesto uno de los generadores principales que alimentaban con electricidad el palacio.

-Lo siento mucho tía, pero esto es REALMENTE necesario- justo en ese momento en el piso, bajos sus pies, se dibujó la triqueta en la que momentos antes había aparecido desde el futuro- mmm… el tiempo se acabó... Espero que esto haya sido suficiente… adiós tía por favor no te des por vencida y tío… no mueras…- dijo en murmullo esto último y desapareció

Al mismo momento del apagón, vegeta comenzó a maldecir para sus adentros, esto era realmente el colmo de la decadencia para su reinado. Presiono un botón en su intercomunicador.

-Qué diablos está pasando, respondan?!- grito

- aahhhh no me grite!- vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Bulma en su oído, había olvidado que lo tenía programado para estar únicamente en la frecuencia de Bulma y solo comunicarse con ella

-Y tu donde diablos estas? Se suponía que ya deberías de estar aquí para que cenes!

-Ya voy, no se altere… me quede en uno de los pasillos que van para la sala del trono como usted ordeno.

- quédate justo donde estas, voy para allá- dijo vegeta cortando la comunicación

-Que..?!- dijo Bulma sin más remedio, se sentía como una tonta al tener que esperarlo para que llegara a su rescate, pero quién diablos se creía que era?! A los pocos minutos apareció el rey vegeta y la guio hacia la sala del trono tomándola de la mano; la chica daba gracias a los supremos kaiosamas por el apagón o ahora mismo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones por su color de piel que había cambiado drásticamente desde que sintió el guante y el calor del monarca tocar su piel.

Entraron y la habitación estaba iluminada por las velas puestas con anterioridad por Vegeta, lo cual para Bulma denotaba un aire bastante romántico, pero seguramente para vegeta era solo para no quedar completamente a obscuras… o al menos eso pensaba para no comprometer su ritmo cardiaco.

-Allá está el baño, por si necesitas refrescarte- dijo vegeta soltándola y señalando hacia una puerta

-Ah sí, gracias- rápidamente Bulma se encamino y entro sin voltear atrás

-mmm… que es esta sensación…-pensaba vegeta mientras se sentaba en la mesa- al carajo… esto no puede estar pasando!

Mientras tanto Bulma se echaba agua en el rostro con tal de aminorar su enrojecimiento, puesto que si regresaban las luces… no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar.

-No… esto no puede ser, debo mantenerme enfocada hacia lo que realmente quiero… - volteo a verse en el espejo- no puedo dejarme llevar por… es que acaso el me… jajaja es imposible! No seas tonta, el rey jaja- se secó con una toalla y salió con rumbo a la mesa donde se encontraba vegeta sentado, la imagen de aquel hombre tan varonil sentado a la luz de las velas la volvió a enrojecer de nuevo- POR DIOS BULMA CONTROLATE!- se reprimía para sus adentros

Mientras que vegeta la miro de reojo cuando se encaminaba desde el baño hacia la mesa, era una visión majestuosa para sus ojos, un deleite mirarla caminar bajo esa luz, sin darse cuenta se encontró mirándola por completo con la vista bien puesta en aquella criatura, la observo hasta que se sentó en la mesa frente a él, sin notarlo un ligero rubor se apodero del orgulloso guerrero y sus latidos aumentaron, pero lo suficiente como para poder controlarse aún, "que era lo que tenía esta mujer que la hacía diferente?... No, esto no me puede estar pasando y menos con una terrícola, su raza es inferior!" pensaba vegeta tratando de controlarse, hasta que por fin uno de ellos hablo para romper aquel silencio incómodo.

-Sírvete lo que gustes, me imagino que debes de tener hambre- dijo vegeta, Bulma solo se limitó a tomar comida en su plato- este desperfecto quedara arreglado en poco tiempo, los ingenieros ya identificaron en donde ocurrió el desperfecto.

-" Y que se supone que debo contestarle?"-pensó Bulma mientras probaba el primer bocado, se limitó a darle una sonrisa.

-Cómo vas con los arreglos?- dijo vegeta mientras se servía el también comida en su plato

-Ah pues de hecho ya termine, mañana podremos despegar- dijo la chica mientras tomaba agua- fue de mucha ayuda el chico que mando a ayudarme, muchas gracias.

-Yo no mande a nadie y creo haberte dado claras instrucciones que solo te comunicarías conmigo, no es así?- dijo vegeta tratando de guardar la calma

-pues si usted no lo mando, entonces…quién?

- El concejo por ejemplo, recuerda que ellos los quieren muertos- Bulma agacho la mirada y hasta el apetito se le quito

-Pero… el parecía buena persona… no creo que el consejo lo haya mandado- dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo

-Esperemos que no, mañana lo sabremos…- Vegeta noto que Bulma había dejado de comer- termina tu comida- la regaño.

-Estoy llena- mintió y lo miro a los ojos, éste sonrió

- Con tan poca comida… lo dudo… termínalo- la chica resoplo y termino su plato- ves que no fue tan difícil…

- jum…- se cruzó de brazos, esta reacción le saco una sonrisa al rey, lo cual era muy poco usual

-Te enseñare donde dormirás, debes de estar cansada- dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole una mano a Bulma mientras que en la otra sostenía un candelabro con velas, ésta la acepto y se encaminaron hacia fuera del salón.

Rápidamente llegaron a la habitación donde dormiría Bulma, el rey paso para mostrarle lo básico que tenía, también le indico que el dormiría en la habitación que estaba enfrente, por seguridad. Se despidieron, pero al darse la mano de nuevo ocurrió esa electricidad que recorrió sus cuerpos, ambos trataron de disimularlo.

Bulma cerró la puerta pero no pudo dar un paso, simplemente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas con el corazón agitado y casi sin aliento "no no no… esto no puede estar pasando" pensaba la chica. Mientras que vegeta entro a su habitación con el corazón un tanto agitado " esto es una tontería…porque con esta terrícola?..." pensaba mientras se dirigía al baño quitándose la ropa para tomar una ducha "mmm… tratare de evitarla durante el viaje… tal vez eso ayude a controlar y evaporar esto que comienza" seguía pensando el rey bajo la cascada de agua que caía por su cuerpo desnudo.

Vegeta se recostó en la cama con la esperanza de dormir cerrando los ojos, de pronto escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se abría, rápidamente volteo y era Bulma en pijama acercándose seductoramente a su cama; vegeta se sentó en la cama con la cara sorprendida y antes de que pusiera decir algo, Bulma lo beso para callarlo. Con un movimiento rápido y sin separarse ce ella, vegeta la puso sobre la cama y se colocó sobre el cuerpo de la chica el cual se estremeció al sentir el calor del guerrero y murmuro "Vegeta…". El rey en ese momento despertó sudoroso y dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño muy real, se levantó y se apresuró en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba la chica; entro y la miro plácidamente dormida sobre la cama, se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible, se detuvo lo más cerca de ella pero no pudo resistirlo y paso sus labios por sobre los de la chica, un ligero roce solamente… no quería despertarla, solo comprobar que lo de su sueño era parecido a la realidad y, por sobre todas las cosas, ahora estaba más que decidido a realizarlo a como diera lugar. Después del roce de sus labios, vegeta se fue a descansar a su alcoba.


	7. El Despegue

_HOLA, BUENAS TARDES O DÍAS DE PENDIENDO DE CUANDO ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTO... BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 7, CREO QUE LOS ESTARÉ SUBIENDO CADA FIN DE SEMANA, HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA Y NO LES PROMETO NADA, PERO ESPERO QUE LO QUE ACONTINUACIÓN LEERÁN, LES AGRADE ;D_

_AAHH! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_

* * *

Por la mañana Bulma se levantó muy temprano y se dirigió a tomar una rápida ducha para poder despertar por completo, después de una noche un tanto agitada la necesitaba con suma importancia. Termino, se envolvió en una toalla y se dirigió a su cama para poder tomar la ropa para poderse cambiar; de pronto escucho que tocaron la puerta de su alcoba, envuelta en la toalla abrió y para su sorpresa era el rey vistiendo solamente la malla azul que usa debajo de su armadura, Bulma trago saliva _"Acaso este hombre no se da cuenta de lo sexy que se ve en ese tipo de ropas?!" _pensó Bulma muy para sus adentros.

-Salimos en 5 min. Apresúrate- dijo Vegeta tratando de no cruzar mirada con la chica y mucho menos pensar en las pocas ropas que llevaba puestas al abrir la puerta- tus amigos nos están esperando en el hangar.- dijo esto y se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor. La chica cerro lentamente la puerta y se apresuró a cambiarse forzándose a concentrarse en que sus amigos la estaban esperando.

Mientras que Vegeta está en la sala del trono, mando llamar a Raditz, éste llego inmediatamente, se inclinó en forma de reverencia ante el soberano- Me mandó llamar, majestad?

-Iré directo al grano, Raditz… Me iré en una misión dentro de cinco minutos- Raditz volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, casi siempre que el rey salía a misiones eran porque realmente era de suma importancia su presencia- Tu estarás a cargo de avisarme cualquier cosa que se les ocurra hacer al consejo, no me fio de esos viejos buenos para nada.

-Se-Señor, está todo bien?-Dijo poniéndose en posición erguida

-No entrare en detalles contigo… solo limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno- camino hacia la puerta de salida- ah… y otra cosa, cuídate las espaldas de la sabandija de Nappa, ese insecto haría cualquier cosa que le suba puntos con los del consejo.

-Así lo hare señor, no se preocupe- dijo Raditz asintiendo. Vegeta finalmente salió de la sala del trono y se encamino hacia el hangar.

Mientras tanto Bulma se adentraba en el hangar buscando, entre todo el caos que había, a sus amigos los cuales estaban hasta el final mirando sorprendidos todo a su alrededor.- Krillin! Gohan! Por Aquí!- grito Bulma agitándoles la mano, ambos voltearon y corrieron a su encuentro

-Bulma que bueno que estas bien-Dijo Krillin abrazándola, Gohan solo sollozaba

-Gohan Tranquilo- Bulma trataba de calmarlo- Que bueno que ustedes también están bien, me tenían muy preocupada

-Que es todo esto?- dijo Krillin soltándose y haciendo referencia al caos alrededor

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que contar muchachos, pero ahora no hay tiempo debemos subir a la nave para poder irnos.

-Está bien, vamos Gohan-ambos chicos se adentraron dentro de la nave, Bulma por su parte estaba finalizando algunos detalles en la computadora que controlaba el despegue de la nave.

-Estamos listos?- pregunto una voz bastante familiar a las espaldas de la chica, Bulma medio sonrió y volteo asintiendo- Bien, subimos?

-Claro- contesto y ambos subieron a la nave, tanto Krillin y Gohan quedaron sorprendidos y con miles de dudas en la cara- chicos abróchense el cinturón de seguridad… vamos a despegar- ambos obedecieron pero Krillin no se quedaría tan tranquilo al respecto.

Mientras tanto una figura de cabellera larga negra miraba la nave alejarse cada vez más del planeta.- Espero que sepa lo que está haciendo Alteza- murmuro

El despegue se dio sin ningún problema, tan pronto como estuvieron en el espacio, Bulma dio la orden de que se desabrocharan los cinturones de seguridad. Ésta se acercó a Vegeta y le indico que la siguiera- Ahora es mi turno de mostrarte donde dormirás- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras abría una puerta, ambos entraron dejando atrás a un Krillin molesto y a un Gohan confundido con la situación.

-mm… no es tan lujoso como mi palacio, pero creo que me las podré arreglar aquí.- dijo Vegeta mirando a su alrededor

-Espero que se sienta cómodo- dijo la chica caminando hacia la salida, pero se tropezó con algo que había en el piso, afortunadamente los reflejos del saiyayin reaccionaron a tiempo, atrapándola y posicionándola entre sus fuertes brazos quedando cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos fijamente no se daban cuenta que cada vez se acercaban más con intenciones de besarse; Bulma cerró los ojos estaba lista para recibir los labios de aquel guerrero, pero justo cuando por fin los iban a unir, una voz los saco del trance en el que estaban inmersos.

-Bulma! Ven por favor, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- Dijo Krillin quien estaba en la sala de controles de la nave. Bulma se separó de Vegeta sin despegar los ojos de los labios de éste, realmente quería que la besara.

- Am... Tengo que ir a ver qué es lo que…- pero antes de que terminara la frase, Vegeta la beso con ternura, como si realmente necesitara sentir los labios de la chica para poder sobrevivir, ésta le correspondió de igual manera, después de un apasionado beso, la chica se separó para recuperar la cordura y el aliento- De-debo irme…- dijo con un hilo de voz, el hombre la libero de sus brazos a regañadientes y la chica salió de la habitación con rumbo para encontrarse con Krillin.

-Hola Krillin, que es lo que sucede?- dijo Bulma tratando de aparentar normalidad

-Bulma sabes bien lo que sucede, porque nos está acompañando ese guerrero de aquel planeta? Y porque te ves tan "confiada" cerca de él?

-Krillin, cálmate! Te lo contare todo, pero tomes la postura del novio celoso por favor, suficiente tuve con Yamsha mientras estaba vivo…- la chica le conto un resumen de los acontecimientos que pasaron mientras ellos estaban cautivos, el trato que hizo a cambio de sus vidas, etc. – Ahora entiendes?

-Bueno, eso explica por qué nos está acompañando… y dices que es el rey del planeta? Vaya… quien lo hubiera pensado… así que tu regresaras a ese planeta mmm… que mal…- opto la postura como si estuviera pensando las cosas- aun así, por respeto a la memoria de Yamsha, creo que deberías moderarte en ser tan cortes con ese sujeto

-Krillin! Yamsha fue mi novio y hasta ahí, no le debo nada… le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida y también me duele que a causa de eso haya muerto, pero lo nuestro se había terminado desde antes, lo reviviré, pero eso no significa que vaya a volver con él

-Te digo todo esto porque me preocupes Bulma, no quiero que te vaya a lastimar ni mucho menos que se esté burlando de ti

-Y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón Krillin, pero… yo soy la que tomara esa decisión

-Bien, solo quería dejar en claro mi punto, pero tienes razón, es tu decisión a final de cuentas…creo que debería hablar con él, solo para aclarar los puntos…- dijo Krillin tronándose los dedos para hacerse el rudo a manera de broma

-jajaja has lo que quieras Krillin, solo espero que se puedan llevar bien… por lo menos en lo que dura este viaje- dijo y lo abrazo, se separó de el- ahora si me disculpas tengo que revisar unos planos, nos vemos en la comida.

- Está bien, adiós- dijo el chico mientras Bulma se iba a la parte baja de la nave donde tenía su laboratorio improvisado- "iré a interrogarlo un poco"- pensó y se acercó a la puerta, toco

-Quién es?- contestaron desde adentro

-am… me llamo Krillin, soy amigo de Bulma, puedo pasar?

-Has lo que quieras- Krillin tomo esto como un "adelante, pasa" y entro en la habitación, encontrando a vegeta recostado boca arriba sobre la cama con los brazos por debajo de la nuca, los ojos cerrados y en ceño fruncido

-Quisiera hablar contigo, si no te molesta- dijo Krillin recargándose en la cómoda frente a la cama

-mmh- Vegeta lo miro de reojo pero sin moverse- Habla entonces

-Mira, no sé qué sientas con respecto a mi amiga, pero quiero advertirte que la trates bien, ella me importa mucho y la quiero…- Vegeta lo interrumpió antes de que terminara con su "advertencia"

-Me adviertes?!- dijo Vegeta sentándose en la cama- Mira pequeña sabandija, lo que yo quiera de esa terrícola solo nos involucra a nosotros dos, no a ti y mucho menos a ese enano llorón al que llaman Gohan, entendiste?!- Krillin se quedó inmóvil

- Solo… no la lastimes y no juegues con ella, me explico?- dijo Krillin cuando por fin recupero la voz, Vegeta se volvió a recostar y a adoptar su antigua posición

- No planeo hacer tales cosas, puedes estar tranquilo… ella también me importa y… la quiero y perderás tu vida si llegas a decir algo de lo que hablamos a cualquier persona, en especial a Bulma, entendiste?!- esto último lo dijo con un ligero rubor.

- De acuerdo… y bienvenido a bordo- dijo Krillin y salió de la habitación.


	8. DISCULPAS

POR MEDIO DE ESTE ESCRITO QUIERO PEDIRLES MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA EN LA QUE ME HE VISTO CON RESPECTO AL CAPITULO 8 DEL FIC, PERO POR RAZONES DE FUERZA MAYOR QUE VAN MAS ALLA DE MI, CREO QUE SEGUIRAN POR UN RATO MAS EN LA ESPERA DE QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDERA CON ESTA HISTORIA, POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE SALGA DE VACACIONES Y CUENTE CON EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA PODER DEDICARLE: EL TIEMPO, LAS GANAS, EL AMOR Y TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE SE MERECE ESTE FIC, EL CUAL QUIERO TANTO Y AL PARECER USTEDES TAMBIEN POR SUS MENSAJES =) NO CREAN QUE NO LOS LEO. NO PUEDO DARLE CONTESTACION A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ME MANDAN ALGUN REVIEW O MENSAJE PRIVADO, PERO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR UNAS COSITAS:

1.- EL PERSONAJE DE EITA REAPARECE

2.- VEGETA Y BULMA, SI CONSOLIDAN SU AMOR... EN EL PROX. CAPITULO? ESO AUN ESTA POR VERSE

3.- VEGETA PELEARA CONTRA LOS ANDROIDES 17 Y 18, PERO... GANARA?

4.- DESPUES DE REVIVIR A SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA... BULMA REALMENTE TENDRA EL CORAZON PARA DEJARLOS E IRSE CON SU AMOR AL PLANETA VEGETA?

BUENO... SON ALGUNAS INTERROGANTES QUE TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR PARA QUE SEAN RESUELTAS, EN SERIO QUE TRATARE DE HACER LO QUE PUEDA PARA QUE TODO ESTE PROCESO SEA LO MAS RAPIDO, CLARO Y AGRADABLE PARA LA VISTA JAJAJA AUNQUE ME TENGA QUE LLEVAR 20 CAPITULOS JAJAJA... BUENO NO... SOLO UNOS CUANTOS MAS ;)

SIN MAS, ME DESPIDO, PERO NO PARA SIEMPRE...


End file.
